


Antisocial Social Club

by Jibootyischefkiss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Deepthroating, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibootyischefkiss/pseuds/Jibootyischefkiss
Summary: Yoongi has zero friends and doesn't socialize with anyone. He keeps to himself. His mum is worried about him until she finds a poster for an antisocial social club for teens who have trouble socializing. He hates it at the start and is uncomfortable, but starts to warm up to them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	Antisocial Social Club

Yoongi POV

I was sitting at my desk listening to music and reading, when I heard my mum shout 

"Yoongi sweetie can you come down the stairs please" and with that I took off my headphones, got up and walked down the stairs. 

Once I got down the stairs I saw my mum and dad sitting at the dinner table 

" Yoonie come sit down" my mum said patting the seat between her and dad "did I do something?" I asked while sitting down 

"oh no sweetie....it's just..... you know how you have a hard time making friends" 

"yeah" 

"well I found this poster for a club in your school that helps people socialise in a safe space, I think it would be good for you" she added 

" I don't know mum" 

" Yoongi your going and that's finally" my dad said before getting up and leaving for his office. 

I picked up the poster and read it 

*Meeting's every lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Great just great* I thought putting a fake smile on for my mum 

"doesn't it sound great" she asked 

" yeah I guess" 

"the boy who gave it to me said that there sign up is tonight at 7pm so go get ready or we'll be late" I put on my fake smile again and went to get changed. 

When I got to my closet I decided just to throw on the first thing I saw which happened to be my favourite oversized hoodie. Once I had the hoodie on I put my glasses on and grabbed my small,black backpack. Then I grabbed my phone and went down the stairs. Instead of been greeted by my loving mother, I was greeted by my cold father 

"your mothers waiting out in the...Jesus Yoongi can't you put on a pair of jeans" my father said rolling his eyes

"let me think..... no" I said coldly then left and got into the car. 

Once I got in my mum grabbed my cheeks "

you look so adorable" she giggled 

"come on mum we have to go" I said pulling away embarrassed. 

*its going to be fine....your doing this one thing for mum because she has loved and supported you through everything.......... hopefully this day will get better* I thought trying to hype myself up. 

As we were driving some dickhead on a motorcycle cut in front of us just barely missing the front of our car "god what a dickhead" I said " honey I agree with you but language" mum laughed.

*its going to be fine........* I told myself in my head as I looked out the window at the rain.

My mum pulled into the school carpark. She parked the car and turned to face me.

"Sweetie if it makes you uncomfortable, we can leave and you can go home, I don't mind" she said and smile while she caressed my cheeks.

I looked out the window, looking at the entrance. I thought about it, I want to say no and just go home to study or just watch Netfilx but my mum really wants me to, so I have to make her proud.

"no I want to go, I want more friends, Okay I better get going" I said and hugged her before getting out of the car and walking into the school.

I walked into the school and walked the room it was held in. As I reached forward and grabbed the handle I heard someone say.

"Damn Baby, you got a fat ass"


End file.
